Content in Contempt
by Contagious Liz
Summary: Do you like HermioneDraco fics? If so, you may find this amusing. If you don't, you still might think it's funny. If nothing else, it's better than nothing. Chapter 3 is FINALLY HERE!
1. Chapter 1

Content in Contempt

By: Liz

Summary:

Hermione and Draco were, well, you know, not exactly what you would call "friends". They didn't get along. Actually, you could probably go as far as to say they were enemies. Mortal enemies. Leave them in the same room together and it would be like fireworks on the 4th of July (In America, of course. No one in England celebrates anything on the 4th of July; that would just be silly). It was unbearable, for them AND the people around them. Not that they made a point of seeing each other enough to actually fight nonstop, but when they DID see each other, it was bad. People ran for cover, sheltered their children, and called in the National Guard. OK, maybe it wasn't THAT bad, but nonetheless, it wasn't exactly fun for anyone. But what happens when they are forced to live and work together as Head Boy and Girl? Will they wind up killing each other, or will they find some way to cooperate? Will they ever get along? These questions and more shall be answered if only you keep reading!

* * *

Hermione was at her home in the suburbs of London. She was doing some last-minute packing, getting every last thing she needed for Hogwarts together. She was excited beyond belief. She couldn't wait. This was her 7th and final year at her second home, the year of Hermione. She wasn't going to let anything get in her way of success, and of course, fun. You see, over the summer she spent a lot of time with her cousin, Scarlet, who is a total goth and bad girl.

Hermione learned a thing or two about having fun and letting loose. And since she was head girl, she would have her own dorm (shared with the head boy, of course) and THAT meant she could have all her friends over for parties and such. What made this year even better was the fact that Scarlet, who is of a legal drinking age, offered to buy Hermione as much booze as she needs.

Obviously Hermione didn't tell her muggle cousin about her "big secret," she simply set up a P.O. Box in Hogsmead (they had them for muggle born children at Hogwarts whose parents refused to use owls). The cool thing about the P.O. boxes was that they were kind of like Swiss Banks. You could put anything in there, no questions asked. The staff often had no clue what was being sent to the kids, figuring that the professors at Hogwarts did a good enough job keeping prohibited items out, or at least dishing out decent punishment for those in possession of prohibited items.

Aside from all the fun Hermione was planning on having, she was determined to shake her "bookworm" status. She got a whole new wardrobe, and a new attitude to match. Why else would she be OK with underage drinking, and in school no less? Anyway, her clothes and her attitude were cool now, and she wasn't going to rest until everyone else was convinced as well. She also was determined to lose her virginity. She was so sick of being the prude little bookworm. She wanted this to be her craziest, sexiest, most wild year ever.

Suddenly she heard her mother's voice tearing through her subconscious thoughts.  
"Hermione dear," she shouted. "HERMIONE"  
"Sorry mom," Hermione replied, "what is it"  
"It's time to go dear, you don't want to be late for the train."  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming, just chill"

Hermione couldn't wait to get away from her house. She loved her parents, of course, but they were such a pain in the ass, she was looking forward to having some freedom. As she stepped into the car, she had a fleeting thought. _This year is going to be amazing, and I'm not letting ANYONE stop me._

Draco was in his castle (Malfoy Manor) somewhere in the English countryside. He was getting the last of his things together for his final year at that stupid school. FINALLY he was getting out of there, just one more year. Unfortunately he had been awarded the position of Head Boy, meaning more work and responsibilities he had no intention of carrying out. He would speak with McGonagall as soon as he got to school about stepping down from his position.

After this year he planned on doing what he had secretly dreamed about for his whole life – write. No one knew of this secret desire, because it showed a softer, more emotional side of Draco, the side everyone tried to claim was there, but without proof. He had always liked to write, since he was a young boy, but he knew his father would never understand. Malfoys didn't write, they worked for the dark lord, they made sure "mudbloods" were extinguished. They were fearsome, and awesomely powerful. They didn't do anything that involved anything close to emotions, so activities such as writing, acting, and playing music were out of the question. They were men; men who knew their place, and made sure everyone else knew theirs.

Draco was sure he'd be disowned if his loathsome father ever found out his true desire. For a while he had given up hope on ever becoming a writer, knowing there was no way around his destiny: to join the ranks of the death eaters and serve the dark lord to the best of his ability, following in Lucius' footsteps. Certainly he would never be able to explain to his father that he simply didn't want to become a death eater, that he thought it was stupid to follow a crazed lunatic, a half blood at that.

Thankfully for Draco, it didn't even come to that. Over the summer Potter and his stupid friends found all the Horcruxes and managed to destroy Voldemort. Lucius was put in Azkaban for his involvement, and Narcissa stayed locked up in her room all the time, a result no doubt of losing her husband. She never cared very much for her son, so she didn't mind at all that he was alone in the large, empty manor all the time.

Draco finished packing the last of his belongings and checked the time. He had an hour before he had to on the train. He called the house elves to carry his trunk and other baggage, and made his way to the carriage waiting for him outside. As he stepped in, he had one thought, Hopefully this year will be fairly painless, though I doubt it, with Potter and his delightful minions there to spoil all the fun.

* * *

A/N: This is my first story ever, written purely out of boredom. I kind of like the idea of it though. I've always liked being clever, sarcastic, and witty in my writing, and with this it's just so easy.

Don't get too attached to this story, because one day I might decide to stop writing it. I have no plan or direction for this work of literature, except for what's mentioned in the summary.

Feel free to review, or not. I'd love to know what you think of it though. If you have any ideas, let me know. If I like it enough, I might consider using it. If I use your idea, I'll give you credit for it.

Oh and please let me know if I make grammar/spelling errors. It's one of my pet peeves, but I don't have a proofreader (I think you call them betas?) so I'll do my best, but things might slip in once in a while. Thanks for taking your time to read this bullshit :)

Graciously Yours,

Elizabeth Harriette


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione arrived at platform 9 ¾ fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts Express left. She stepped through the barrier with confidence and laid eyes on the magnificent train. She scanned the crowd for her two best friends whom she hadn't seen since they parted ways in June. Suddenly she spotted the raven-haired boy. "Harry?" Hermione called, "Harry! I missed you so much! How was your summer?"

"It was great! I spent most of it with Ron at the burrow. We tried to get in touch with you, we must have owled you like, 10 times, what happened?"

"Err, well, I was busy. I spent most of the summer with my cousin, Scarlet, in America. But I'm glad you had fun! And you look great!"

"Oh, uh, thanks," Harry responded, "It must be from all the quidditch. I mean, I don't really get it, because flying on a broomstick doesn't really work too many muscles, but that's what everyone always says, so I guess that's it. But forget about me, you look fabulous! What did you do?"

Hermione was eager to tell him, she was really proud of how she looked. "Well, I told you I spent a lot of time with my cousin, and she was insisting for so long on giving me a makeover. At first I didn't want to, you know, it's not exactly my thing. But she was so persistent, so I figured what the hell? Why not? And it turns out I really like how I looked, so I kept the clothes and makeup and stuff."

"Well," Harry said, "it'll be hard for you to keep all the guys at Hogwarts away from you this year, good thing I'm here to protect you!"

Hermione should've known this was coming, "Great," she said to him with faked enthusiasm.

Harry suddenly noticed the gold pin on her collar, "I see you're Head Girl! Congratulations! Everyone always knew it would be you."

"Oh thanks," she replied, "but you're not Head Boy, I wonder who it is then, it certainly can't be Ron."

And don't you know it, as they were talking, a certain boy with flaming red hair, hardly looking anything like a boy with all his muscles, approached them. "Harry! There you are, I've been looking all over for you. We should— Hermione? Wow, uh… you look…you look…um…really good. S-Sorry, I'm just a l-little jittery today."

Hermione wasn't surprised by Ron's reaction to her new hot bod. She decided to ignore it for now, figuring he'd get over it in time. "Thanks Ron. You don't look so bad yourself. How was your summer?"

"M-my summer? Oh, it was really great actually. Harry and I played a lot of quidditch. Looks like you were busy too," he replied.

"Ron!" Harry couldn't believe Ron would say something so… forward.

Ron really couldn't believe how great Hermione looked. _Damn, how did she get so hot? I never knew that body was hiding under her robes. And those clothes she's wearing, she's making me crazy. Holy shit! _

Ron had always kind of had a thing for her, but he never thought she could look like this. He didn't know if he could take being around her for the whole upcoming year if she looked like THAT!

While she was enjoying this new attention she was getting, she noticed that Ron and Harry had gotten pretty hot. They were most likely very active over the summer, making them very buff. Also, they had grown to be quite tall, Ron at 6'3" and Harry at 6'0".

Ron was no longer abnormally tall and lanky. He was completely proportionate, and his red hair and freckles that used to look so awkward now suited him well. He was hot, and there were no two ways about it.

Harry wasn't so bad looking himself. At his six feet he had also filled out nicely, with perfectly shaped muscles and an ass to die for. His piercing green eyes went perfectly with his raven colored hair, which was now a little calmer and more easily styled.

Together, Harry and Ron were the hottest guys at Hogwarts. Every girl would be swooning over them, and no other guy could even compare.

That is, except for one.

Draco Malfoy was gorgeous. He was sexy, and so attractive; girls constantly fell under his spell. You could almost call him angelic, if it wasn't for the fact that he was pretty much an ass, and of course, a Malfoy. His only flaw was the smirk he constantly wore on his face, which he unfortunately thought was sexy, and so refused to get rid of it. He was tall, about 6'2", and he had the most amazing hair ever seen. Most girls could only dream of having hair as beautiful as his. And it was the perfect length too. Other people might consider it emo, because it sometimes covered his eyes, you know? But anyone who knew Draco Malfoy knew he was NOT emo. Actually one kid said something about it to his face one day, and well, we won't discuss what exactly happened to HIM. In any event, it wasn't pretty. Or G-rated. (But then again, neither is this story…)

In reality, Draco really was kind of emo. He had the hair, he wore a lot of black (that is, when he was forced to wear muggle clothes), and his most emo trait of all was the fact that he was a writer. I mean, how can you be a writer and _not_ be at least a little bit emo?

But anyway, Draco Malfoy would never admit to anyone that he was a writer, nor would anyone ever accuse him of writing. Even his best friend, Blaise Zabini, had no idea about his favorite hobby. It was a good situation for Draco. People generally left him alone, so he didn't have to worry about someone finding something he wrote. However, it was pretty personal stuff, so he kept it locked up and hidden away, just to be sure.

As he was stepping onto the train, someone bumped into him from behind. "Hey, watch where you're – Granger?" _It can't be, I must be wrong. This girl is much too beautiful to be Granger, and there's no way Granger has a body like **that.**_

Hermione sighed, "Oh, Malfoy. It's _wonderful_ to see you, really. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get on the train." She was absolutely NOT in the mood to argue with him today, this was the beginning of her 7th year, the year of Hermione! Nothing was going to get in the way of her amazing year, nothing. Especially not Draco Malfoy.

Draco was too dumbfounded to speak. Granger had gotten hot! He simply stood there and let her go by without a fight. As she passed, he noticed the Head Girl pin. _Of course, I should've known. Who else would be Head Girl? Well, I bet she doesn't know who the head boy is; oh she's in for a surprise!_

Hermione made her way to the compartment where her friends were sitting. She joined Harry and Ron along with Ginny and Neville. "Hi guys! Wow, you two look great! Everyone all of a sudden looks so good this year."

Ginny was first to reply, "Hermione! You look fantastic! Oh my god! Wow. I can't believe my eyes! And you're Head Girl! We all knew it would be you. Oh, uh, my summer. It was OK, but it would've been better if you were there. Why didn't you come? The testosterone levels were WAY too high for my liking."

Hermione was thrilled to be in the company of her amazing female friend again. There are certain things you just can't discuss with guys. "Sorry, I was really busy. I spent the summer with my cousin, Scarlet in America. But I missed you a whole lot! I wish you could've come, Scarlet is really cool; I think you would like her. How was your summer, Neville?"

Neville could hardly speak. Hermione had a good idea why. "It…It was um…it was good."

Ginny suddenly remembered something. "Hey, Hermione, if you're Head Girl, shouldn't you be sitting in the head compartment?"

"Oh, that's right," Hermione said, "thanks for reminding me Gin. I'm really curious as to who the Head Boy is. Well, I'd better be off then! I'll see you guys there."

"Bye Hermione!" They all cried in unison.

As Hermione made her way to the front of the train, she suddenly had a bad feeling in her gut. _I've got a bad feeling about this, I've got a bad feeling about this, _she kept thinking. She was reminded of a really terrible muggle song. She quickly shook the feeling and remembered that with her new attitude and her new look, she was unstoppable. She regained her confidence and took a deep breath before opening the door. Once she had, however, she understood why she had that feeling a minute ago.

"Hello Granger, _lovely _to see you again."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh, a cliffhanger! Who is it? Who's behind door number one? Can anyone guess?**

**I'm sure you all know, but I just couldn't resist the temptation of the cliffhanger.**

**Don't worry, I'm not giving up on the story anytime soon, but my updates will probably be few and far between. I'm not a very motivated person.**

**Don't touch that dial!**

**-Elizabeth Harriette**


	3. Chapter 3

Content in Contempt

By: Liz

Hermione Granger. AKA Mudblood. Pretty much the bane of his existence. She didn't know that though, and it was going to stay that way. I mean seriously, if it got out that he felt _anything_, even if it was that she got to him so much, it would simply ruin his rep. Completely. And if SHE ever found out…well anyway, she made his life hell from the first day of their first year at Hogwarts. And without even knowing it! That bitch ruined his life time and time again, and had no idea what she was doing! That's a big reason why he set out to make her life as hellish as possible. You see, Draco had always been number one at everything. He was the richest, the best looking, that best at quidditch (yes, he was even better than Potter), and the most popular. Unfortunately, the one thing that mattered most to him was the one thing the mudblood beat him at. She got better marks than him. He knew it was because she was such a suck up and she studied all the time. Oh yeah, and she did all her work. But Draco knew all the stuff, he didn't need to do that busy work. It drove him MAD that she beat him EVERY FUCKING YEAR. His father was embarrassed that his son, his own flesh and (pure) blood, was second best to a mudblood, one of Potter's friends no less. Such a thing was unthinkable! Of course, Draco didn't care much about what his father had to say. He was a real hardcore rebel. When it came it his father…as long as he wasn't around anyway. Anyway, he was pissed that he was second best at all! He was not as good as this…this…_girl!_

He broke his train of thought and looked at the figure in the doorway. _Girl?_ he thought, _this is no girl. This is a woman! And a beaut – wait, what am I saying?!? She's scum, I could never see her as more than that. I won't let myself. _ Draco was shocked at the thought that had almost crossed his mind, but then he realized that Granger was looking at him with a look of utter confusion, and a little bit of fright. Shit. He'd been staring at her. He didn't even notice. _Think fast, think fast…_

"Surprised to see me here Granger? Or are you just marveling at my beauty?"

"If I'm not mistaken, _Malfoy_, you were staring at me."

"Don't get excited Granger, I can tell you want me, but sorry, I don't associate with filth."

"Get some new material Malfoy," she retorted as she took a seat on the opposite side of the train, "because the old stuff's starting to bore me."

Draco was surprised by her response. She normally said something short and automatic, like "shove-it!" or "fuck you!" This time, however, she had a quick and witty response. She changed a lot over the summer.

And he was a little bit turned on. Ok, yes, she was dirty, and he would never touch her, not even with a 10 ft. pole. But he had to admit, she was hot.

Speaking of which, he looked across the aisle to where she was sitting when he realized she was looking out the window. This gave him an opportunity to examine the new Granger. He guessed she was about 5'4", but it was hard to tell while she was sitting down. She had lost whatever chubbiness there was last year, and was basically the perfect weight (whatever that is). She had a pretty full figure, with wide hips (but not too wide), a nice round ass, and pretty big tits (probably a d cup). She was wearing dark flare jeans held up by a black studded belt. On her feet were plain black converse sneakers. On her torso she wore a red "Ramones" t-shirt that was pretty form fitting, and came to just above her belly button.

And then there were the piercings. Of course she had the regular holes, one in each ear, as well as second holes. Also in each ear she wore an industrial, one with green balls and one with pink balls. She had snake bites in her bottom lip where there were two plain silver balls at the end of the post-type lip rings. And last, but definitely not least was the silver cresent-shaped belly button ring with blue balls on it, which looked right at home on her flat, tan stomach. She had stretched the two normal piercings to 6 gauge, and was planning on stretching them further, probably to 0 gauge.

Draco wondered how she could've lived through all those piercings. He had only gotten on ear pierced over the summer, and that was painful enough to last a lifetime. He didn't have a very high tolerance for pain. He was pretty sure she had the two holes in each ear before the summer, but still, even without those, that's a lot to get over only 3 months. Although he found all of her peircings sexy, only adding to her overall sexiness, he cringed at the thought of someonepoking more holes in him.

Just then, as he was getting lost in thought (or maybe he already was…well whatever), McGonagall walked into the Head's compartment, he assumed to give them their instructions for the new year as heads. Draco was a little bit perplexed as to why she was even on the train. _Hmm, I didn't think she took the train. That's kind of weird, I would've thought she lived there all year long. Or found her own way, considering she can apparate…_

"Good afternoon Hermione, Draco. Congratulations on becoming head boy and girl! Now, I know you two don't exactly, uh… get along, but I expect that you will set a good example for your peers, especially the underclassmen, who really look up to you. Be aware that Professor Dumbledore and I will not hesitate to revoke the title – from _either_ of you – if we deem in appropriate. Do I have your word that you will at least be civil towards each other?"

"…Yes," they both hesitantly responded.

"Good. In that case I'll tell you about your duties as head boy and girl this year. To start, each night at 11:00 you two will be patrolling the corridors to make sure everyone has gone to bed. At midnight you will go to bed. You will organize and hold prefect meetings monthly, or as needed. After the meetings you will report back to Professor Dumbledore and myself. You will also be responsible for planning the graduation dance. You may choose your committee for this as you please, but be aware, this isn't to be taken lightly. It's a lot of work, so be wary of who is to help you. You will be able to award and deduct house poi– "

"WHAT?!? Gryffindor will have no house points left after the first month – not even, the first week – of classes!!" Hermione was really mad about this. "There's no way you'll be able to control Malfoy"

"Ms. Granger…"

"I mean, you must know, professor, that he's not very fond of Gryffindors, none of the Slytherins do."

"Ms. Granger…"

"This is so unfair. It's ridiculous! I can't believe…"

"MS. GRANGER! Please! If you're going to be head girl, even as a student at Hogwarts, behavior like this is unacceptable!"

Draco felt the need to chime in. He just couldn't resist. "Yeah Granger, you're too old to be flying off the handle like this. Shame on you!" He was almost in hysterics.

Hermione was even angrier after Draco's remark. "Shove it, Draco. Unlike you, I can't go running to daddy to fix all my problems, I have to fight my OWN battles."

Draco's smirk faded, "DON'T talk about my or my family like that. You don't know anything about it."

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! This is exactly what I was talking about! I hope this is the last display I'll see for the rest of the year! You two had better behave like adults this year, am I making myself clear?" Professor McGonagall had had enough of these two, acting like children.

"Yes," was the almost quiet response.

"As I was saying, before I was interrupted, you will both be able to award and duct house points HOWEVER if Professor Dumbledore or I feel you are abusing this power, _either of you,_ we will take the appropriate actions. Now, Ms. Granger, wince you are technically no longer in Gryffindor house, their points should not concern you, though I do admire your loyalty."

Hermione was confused, "Wait…not part of–"

"Let me finish. This brings me to my next point. It is most likely that neither of you have noticed this in the past, but the head boy and girl do not live in the houses they previously belonged to. Rather, they share a common room, with separate rooms connected to it."

Draco was in shock. He had to live with the mudblood?!? How is it possible he never noticed that the heads lived together? _Oh great, _he thought, _Granger's going to bother me all year, I know it. She's going to be studying all the time, always yelling at me to be quiet or something, she probably won't let me have any parties, or even any girls over, for that matter! She's going to be a pest, and she's going to ruin my year! THIS FUCKING SUCKS BALLS!_

Hermione was quite shocked and upset as well. _Oh no, oh no, OH NO! This was supposed to be the year of Hermione! This was supposed to be the year of Hermione! This was supposed to be the best year ever! AND NOW HE'S GOING TO RUIN IT! I can't believe this! I can't fucking believe this. I can't live the whole year with that…that…scum! So he's good looking. Ok, he's fucking hot. But so? That's doesn't make him pleasant, that doesn't make it any better. He's going to get in my way. He won't let me do any of my muggle shit. And he probably won't let me have any good parties either, rich prat. He definitely won't appreciate muggle booze either. FUCKING SHIT!!_

Professor McGonagall could already see by the looks they were giving each other that there was a very high level of animosity between the two. _Oh dear. This is going to be a long year...  
_

* * *

**  
The long awaited chapter! I'm sooo sorry it took so long, but I've been really busy, and I haven't had much motivation to write. Hopefully it normally won't take _this_ long to come up with a new chapter. Since I'm making up everything as I go, it shouldn't take too long, if I feel like writing. Unless I get major writer's block.**

**If you're still reading, thanks for sticking around. I appreciate your loyalty. Or…is that the right word? Whatever. Thanks.**

**Oh, and don't forget, if you see any spelling/grammar mistakes, please let me know. I'm pretty good at weeding them out, but I'm also very lazy.**

**-Elizabeth Harriette**


End file.
